Peter Beale's Sexual Escapades
by chardy
Summary: Join Peter Beale as he gets lucky with a lot of sexy Eastend girls. Lemon filled Peter/Everyone Rated M for sex and language. Was wrote before the cast changes a few years ago so is a bit out of date :)
1. Lauren Branning

**Peter Beale's sexual escapades**

**Chapter 1: Lauren Branning**

It began as an average day for the young schoolboy Peter Beale. He went about his usual school day as if it were any other, sitting through boring lessons and eagerly awaiting the bell at 3:15. He walked home with his twin sister Lucy and sat on his bed listening to some music as if it were any other boring weekday. However today was different. He heard a car pull up outside his house and immediately went to investigate.

The young Beale saw his old girlfriend Lauren Branning exit the black car wearing a black t shirt and jeans. His eyes immediately widened seeing the brown haired beauty after never thinking he'd see her again when she was put in care.

Pete opened the window and shouted "Lauren!" at the top of his voice as the schoolgirl looked up and smiled.

"Hey Pete! It's been a while! How you doing?" she shouts back grinning.

"I'm great! Wanna come in and chat?" Pete responds blushing.

Lauren nods running to the Beale's house, lets herself in and runs up to Peters room knowing her way around the home. Pete immediately turns around as Lauren enters.

"Hey Laur. I thought you'd left Walford?" Pete asks nervously.

"I did but me and my dad have made up so I'm back. I.. I missed you Peter" Lauren reply's blushing.

"I..I really missed you too Lauren" Peter blushes as well.

"I regretted how things ended between us ever since I left Pete, and I was wondering maybe we could….get back together?" Lauren says biting her lip.

"R..Really? Of course I wanna get back with you, your gorgeous and I love you" Pete says walking towards Lauren.

"Oh Pete. I love you too" Lauren groans rushing into Peters arms and kissing him passionately as both teens explore each other's adolescent bodies. Both of them groan into each other's lips as Lauren unbuttons Peters school shirt whilst Peter tugs off Laurens shirt as they take a break in their kiss.

"Mm fuck you're so hot Lauren" peter groans removing her bra and caressing as well as licking Laurens perky teenage tits. Lauren squeals never feeling this sensation before and removes Peters school shirt then begins to unbutton and unzip his smart school trousers.

"ohhhh god Pete mmm that feels good" she moans diving her petite hands into his pants and immediately feels his smooth, 7 inch cock against her hand. The inexperienced girl instinctively begins to wrap her hand around it and slowly begins pumping Peter within his trousers.

"Mmmm shit, Laur keep wanking me" Peter groaned stopping to taste Laurens breasts and instead unzips and pulls off her tight jeans, the only thing preventing her nudity being her red panties. Lauren unbuckles Peter's trousers and frees his dick from his boxers as it springs out into the open still jacking it slowly in her hand. She then grins at Peter moving them both to his bed sitting him down whilst she lays on his bed facing him and licks the tip of his hard member.

"Ohhhh fuck Lauren mmm yes that's so hot" Peter moans placing one hand on his girlfriend's head and the other on her ass, rubbing it smoothly. Meanwhile Lauren continues to lick her boyfriend's cock then begins to suck on it, bobbing her pretty, young face on it tasting his juices. As Peter moans in ecstasy he pushes Laurens wet panties to the side and inserts a finger inside her, beginning to finger her as she sucks him off. Lauren begins to hum on Peters manhood adding to his pleasure as he pleasures her with his finger, she then decides enough is enough and stops sucking Pete.

Lauren moans "mmm Pete I want you inside me" whilst pumping his length as he grins.

"Ok you sure Lauren? I can't give your virginity back once I take it" he smirks.

"Hehe I know Pete I'm sure I want you to be the first one inside me" Lauren winks getting on all fours quickly pulling her red panties down. Peter eagerly gets on his knees and positions himself at Laurens entrance. He places his hands on her ass and slowly inserts himself into Lauren feeling her tight walls press against his hard dick.

"Ohhhh fuckkk Lauren you're so tight!" he moans filling her pussy up as she squirms.

"Ahhhh ohhhh god it hurtsss Peterrr move!" Lauren screams clenching her fists and teeth, panting heavily as her virginity is taken. Peter happily obliges and begins to thrust in and out of Lauren supporting himself with Lauren's asscheeks as he fucks the hot schoolgirl.

"Mmmm fuck Lauren! You feel amazing! I'm gonna cum soon!" Peter moans emphatically beginning to pound Lauren hard as he feels Lauren's pussy tighten even more so as she approaches her orgasm.

"Ohhhh fuckkk I'm cumminggg!" Lauren screams in euphoria as she squirts her juices onto Peters cock and balls. This almost sends Peter over the edge but he remembers that in sex education once that cumming inside a girl increases the chance of getting her pregnant so quickly pulls out, pulls Laurens face towards him and cums on Laurens body and face.

"Ohhhh yesss Lauren!" he moans as he covers the teenage babe in his semen, covering her face and tits. Lauren grins sexily licking it off her as both teenagers lay together exhausted for a few minutes.

"Well that was…wow. Oh damn! I promised my dad I'd be at his an hour ago! Sorry but I gotta go stud. See you later" Lauren says quickly getting dressed and pecking Peter on the lips as Peter doesn't even manage to say goodbye as his girlfriend leaves in a flash. As he recuperates from his first sexual experience he feels a sense of relief that he can recover before his next one. However the dark blue eyes watching him from his doorway have other ideas…


	2. Lucy Beale

Incest Warning!

**Chapter 2: Lucy Beale**

Peter led down on his bed; exhausted as he recuperated from losing his virginity to the girl he had loved for years. His smile was as wide as the pacific and he was filled with immense pride as he closed his eyes slowly panting. Peter's twin sister Lucy had heard and seen everything. She was watching from the doorway still wearing her slutty school uniform grinning at her brother and even more so at his dick.

"Wow Pete, didn't think you had it in you, fucking Lauren like that took some talent" Lucy says alerting Peter to his presence entering the schoolboy's bedroom. Peter immediately opens his eyes and hides his manhood with his hands blushing.

"L..Luce?! C..Can't you see I need a little privacy here?!" Pete exclaims as Lucy laughs sitting on Peter's bed sexily smiling at her brother.

"No I don't see that bro. What I see is an amazing cock that my twin brother has been hiding from me all these years" She purrs placing a hand on Peter's thigh and slowly rubbing it.

"B but you're my sister?!" Peter confusingly reply's unable to hide his erection caused by his sisters advances.

"Who cares? I just want from you what you gave to Lauren earlier bro" Lucy says and kisses her brother passionately on the lips, tounging him forcefully down his throat as her hands wander to his crotch, removing his willing hands from his length and replacing them with her own. Peter moans into his twin's mouth tounging the hot schoolgirl back as his own hands go up to Lucy's blouse and begin undoing her buttons. Lucy meanwhile slowly pumps her brother's cock with her small, smooth, teenage hands and spits on his manhood expertly to wank him off faster and harder.

"Oh fuck yes Luce; you know what you're doin don't you slut?" Peter groans unbuttoning his sister's entire shirt showing off her hot tits behind no bra as he massages them instinctively.

"Mmmm yeah bro I'm… let's just say experienced in this field of activities" Lucy purrs and goes down on her brother bobbing her wet teen mouth on his cock, taking more down her throat with each bob of the head. Peter moans in ecstasy and plays with his sister's breasts as she sucks him off deeper, looking up into her brothers eyes whilst she takes him in her throat making the experienced whore gag for more.

"Mmmm fuck Lucy you're making me cumm!" Peter moans grabbing his sister's head forcefully and thrusting himself deep in her throat, pulling her hair for support as he jizzes down his twin's throat which Lucy swallows expertly licking her lips.

"Mmmm tasty bro, but one load isn't enough for me lay down" Lucy orders as Peter happily complies. Lucy then throats Peters cock again making it hard once more instantly as she flips up her school skirt showing a bare, pink and soaking wet pussy. Lucy stands over her brother and slowly begins to sit on him, entering his cock inside her.

"Ohhh fuckkk sis, for such a slut you're soo tighttt" Peter moans placing his hands on his sisters hips, feeling the silk of her blouse on top of her smooth, white skin. Lucy lowers her whole body onto her brother's cock feeling him inside her for the first time and slowly begins to bounce on top of her twin.

"Mmmm! Fuck! Yeah! Mmmm. Bro. So big! Shit! Do me!" Lucy moans each bounce as she rides Peters cock emphatically, her teen tits bouncing wildly in the air as she rides her brother like a cowgirl. Peter grabs his sister's titties, pinching and rubbing them as she screams in euphoria and her pussy squirts her teen juices onto Peters cock and balls, mixing with Laurens cum from his previous escapade only an hour ago.

"Ohhhh Yeah cum for me sis! Fuck! I'm cumming too! I'm gonna fill your tight cunt with my jizz Lucy!" Peter moans thrusting up into Lucy's pussy once more emptying his seed inside his sister's now full hole. Lucy almost collapses off her brother's cock as she lays beside him, her brothers cum oozing out of her pussy.

"Wow Laurens a lucky girl Peter. I can't believe you came inside me as well, your own sister! You're lucky I'm on the pill bro" Lucy groans lying next to her twin, full of his cum in her stomach and vagina. Peter just grins at Lucy and falls asleep next to her, naked in his bed, in plain sight to anyone who entered or peaked in to his room which is exactly what happened…


	3. Threesome

**Chapter 3: Threesome**

The big blue eyes of Pete's first love look inside his room and she see's her best friend and her boyfriend laying together naked and cum oozing out of Lucy's pussy.

"W what's going on here!?" Lauren shouts entering the room as Peter jumps and tries to hide his naked cock.

"L Lauren? W what are you d doing here? I erm" Pete stammers as Lucy stays lying down grinning.

"I forgot my school bag Pete, now what are you two doing?" Lauren asks concerned as Lucy sits up.

"Don't worry Laur, me and Pete were just having a lil fun, after seeing how he did you I had to have a go myself" Lucy winks as Lauren blushes.

"B But your brother and sister!" the brunette replies whilst Lucy stands and takes Laurens hands in her own as Pete watches on getting a boner on seeing his sister's actions.

"So? Don't tell me you're not turned on by it" Lucy grins at Lauren rubbing her arms. Lauren coos and asks Peter

"So.. who was better, me or your slutty sis Pete?" the Branning grins as Peter blushes getting harder and harder.

"Well erm I dunno, I didn't really er think about that" the schoolboy replies whist Lucy sits Lauren on the bed between herself and Peter and kisses her best friend passionately as Pete groans in awe. Lucy ends the kiss and groans

"Hmm a threesome with your sister and your girlfriend, every guy's wet dream, ay Pete?" Lucy purrs and the wide eyed Beale boy nods as the two girls giggle. Lucy whispers something to Lauren then the two immediately drop to their knees on the floor and start sucking and licking Peters lucky cock.

"Ohhh fuckkkk g girlssss" Pete moans grabbing each girls hair as they suck him sexily looking up in his eyes as they pleasure his throbbing manhood. Lauren then stands and strips sexily for Pete out of her uniform then kneels between Peters chest, forcing the upper half f his body to lay down flat on the bed as his other half is pleased by his sister.

"Mmmm that's it Luce, suck your twins big juicy cock and I'll sit on his face" Lauren moans extremely turned on by the incestuous blowjob as she positions her wet pussy over Peters face. He needs no encouragement as Pete then starts licking out his girlfriends sweet pussy, moaning into it as Lucy deepthroats his whole knob, humming on it as she watches Lauren squirm on her brothers mouth.

"Ohhh y yess Petee, mmm you're definitely your sister's brother with a tounge like that mmm, oh I never told you about me and your sister's experiments did I? Ohhh fuckkk" the fit brunette moans as Peter groans imagining Lucy eating out Lauren. Lucy slurps her twins dick once more then pushes him and Lauren further up the bed allowing herself to position her soaked cunt on Pete's rock hard cock and slowly bounce on it.

"Mmmmmm this is sooo hott, your cock's sooo hard now bro, mm it fills my pussy so good, ohh eat out that slutty Branning girl" the blonde Beale moans as Lauren gris and begins pinching and rubbbing Lucy's c cup tits. Lucy forces her tounge inside Laurens mouth and slurps her tounge passionately whilst Peter thrusts both halves of his body up into the teen pussies and hears the two hot girls tounge each other above him. As the two teen girls end their sexy kiss Lauren reluctantly removes her pussy off Petes tounge and gets on her hands and knees.

"Mmm Pete come over here and fuck me hard big boy" she moans. Lucy nods at her brother allowing him to do so and then Lucy opens her legs in front of Laurens face and grins as does te Branning girl who immediately starts fingering and eating Lucys tight cunt still tasting of Petes cock. Peter meanwhile dribbles over the sight of the two as well as the sight of Laurens naked ass and starts to fuck her hard grabbing each of her fine cheeks.

"Ohh yes Laur, take Petes massive cock in your slutty wet pussy mmm I bet you love getting spit-roasted by us twins don't you? Of course you do you lil harlot" Lucy dirty talks as Peter thrusts his cock fully inside the Branning girl who moans into Lucy's cunt. Peter feels Laurens pussy tighten as she squirts her sweet juices onto his cock, this as well as seeing his sister squirm sends him into euphoria as he cums as well.

"Ohh fuckk im gonna fill you with cum Laurenn!" Peter moans giving Lauren a cream pie as Lucy also squirts her jizz into Laurens mouth as well as on her face. Lauren almost collapses after being filled from both ends of Beale cum, the three teens lay together on Peters cum soaked bed falling asleep together smelling of sweaty teen semen and thankfully Lauren remembered to lock the door this time.


	4. Whitney Dean

**Chapter 4 : Whitney Dean**

Things were surprisingly normal for Peter Beale after a threesome with his twin sister and his girlfriend, his life just continued as normal for the most part except now he was with Lauren Branning 'officially'. Lauren had gone back to school with Pete and Lucy and often walked home with the Beale twins, a week had passed and no mention of their threesome had been made. The awkwardness continued when on a walk home from school Pete's ex Whitney, had stopped the three schoolies and was crying. The teen looked at Pete and wept

"P Pete c can I speak yo you please?" she snivelled, Pete meanwhile looked at Lauren who nodded then kissed him and walked home with Lucy.

"What's the matter Whit?" Peter said kindly walking with Whitney to the park and sitting on two swings next to each other.

"well it's Tyler, he broke up with me" Whit manages to say then weeps once more resting her head into Pete's chest. Peter bites his lip unsure how to react and checks Lauren's not watching.

"Really? Well he obviously is blind and stupid Whit" he replies smiling at Whitney cheering her up. Whitney looks up at Peter sitting on the swing with him

"thanks Pete, you're so sweet. Why did I ever let you go?" Whit smiles wiping a tear away and lightly kisses Pete on the cheek. Pete blushes and cant help but get hard over the cute 17 year old sitting tightly next to him on the swing.

"Well, erm you liked Tyler I guess.." Pete replies nervously trying to shield his boner making a tent in his school trousers. The chavvy teen however does notice and can't help but smile at Peter's innocence and sexily begins rubbing the Beale boys thigh.

"Hmm, and you still had feelings for Lauren. Well Pete, how about one last hurrah between us, no one has to know" Whitney winks and lightly squeezes Pates raging, clothed erection making him squirm.

"H here?" Pete squeals as to which Whit nods and dives her petite smooth hand into his trousers and boxers, slowly pumping his schoolboy manhood. Pete groans and kisses Whitney roughly, the two teens' tongues battling for dominance as Peter grabs Whits perky breasts through her t shirt making her gasp.

"Mmm Pete, I guess Lauren taught you much, but is she as good as pleasuring you as this?" Whitney moans and moves off the swing and onto the park floor, on her knees. She grins and takes Peter's dick out his trousers and into her wet, luscious mouth. Peter almost cums at the sight of the hot, chav teen taking almost his whole length in her mouth but restrains himself and grabs Whits hair urging her to continue. Whitney looks up, staring into Petes eyes as she orally pleasures him, witnessing his strain and ecstasy that she is giving him as she bobs on his knob.

"Ohh yess Whit, fuck you're good at this babe, hmm why don't you take a ride?" Peter groans as Whitney grins, stops her blowjob and pulls her panties down, leaving her skirt and black stockings on. Whit sits on Pete's lap grinning, then lowers her wet, tight hole onto his manhood. Both tees moan, becoming one with each other for the first time and Whitney begins riding like a cowgirl, bouncing on Petes length.

"Ohhh yesss, Pete! Mmm you're so big and hard, you hardly fit inside my tight lil pussy, ohhh you're so much better than Tyler!" she moans, luckily the park is empty and most citizens of Walford are either drinking or working. Pete lifts Whits tight t-shirt just over her perfect tits, watching them bounce with their owner and he sucks on them tenderly enhancing the riding teens pleasure. As the two continue fucking Pete feels himself close to exploding inside Whitney so stops suckling her breasts and groans

"Ohhh shitt, Whitt, you're sooo tight, i'm gonna cum!". The slutty chav girl reluctantly hops off his cock and instead returns to her previous position on her knees and ferociously pumps his bulging cock in her smooth hands.

"I aint on the pill Pete, so just blow your hot load all over my slutty chav face boy" she moans licking the tip of Petes knob as she wanks him off on her face. This dirty talk sends him over the edge as Peter shoots his young seed on Whitneys face, covering her face and hair as well as some shooting down her throat. Whit grins licking some off and slurps the Beales cock one more time to taste his remaining juices.

"Oh fuck Whit, I didn't know you were such a whore" Pete gasps as Whit pulls her soaked knickers back on and stands up.

"Well, I didn't know how studly you are Pete, thanks for 'cheering me up' anyways. Say hey to Lauren for me Pete" Whit winks walking away wiping the Beale boys spunk off her face leaving a bewildered Peter to zip up and rush home and add another name to what would become a long list of girls on the square he's conquered.

**Author's note:** Any reviews or notes on the story is appreciated. I know it's not the most developed or interesting fanfic, but it's not supposed to be and is basically just smut all the way through. Also I'll take requests on any other characters you'd like to see in a future chapter or any plot points you'd like to see incorporated into the story. Thanks for all the support and I'll come out with a new chapter soon.


	5. Abi Branning

**Chapter 5: Abi Branning**

About a fortnight had passed since Peter Beale's encounter with Whitney and most of those two weeks were spent with his girlfriend Lauren, Peter knew she was the one and any other girl he liked just for their body. Despite him admiring other girls such as Lola and Zsa Zsa, his next conquest would come from perhaps the most unlikely source. His girlfriend's younger sister Abi. Peter always thought she was cute but he focused most his attention on Lauren but Abi had gained a crush on the lucky schoolboy and after Lauren's stories of how Peter was in bed, she just had to try him for herself. One day after Lauren had gone shopping with Max, Abi had stolen Lauren's phone and texted the Beale boy

"Cum 2 mine now for sum fun Pete, I'm soaking wet ;)" she texted with a naughty grin on her face, waiting in the living room wearing a short skirt and tank top. Peter diminished that he thought Lauren was out today with Max and let his dick lead him to the Branning's household immediately knocking. Abi answered smiling

"Heya Pete, Lauren will be here in a minute" she said leading him in to the living room. The schoolboy was shocked not only that it was Abi who answered but that her attire seemed much more sexual than usual but he wasn't complaining! He sat down next t Abi saying

"Oh really? She texted me saying she was here already". Abi giggled replying

"Well um, that was me using her phone Pete" Abi blushed showing Lauren's phone to a stunned Peter.

"I um, so you texted that? B but why?" he asked as Abi then forcefully kissed him leaning him back on the arm of the sofa, laying her body over his. Pete just led there in shock as to what was happening but made no attempt to stop the young Branning girl leaving his mouth open to which Abi stuck her own tongue in. On the other hand Abi was loving kissing her big sisters boyfriend and wanted more, shimmying off her skirt whilst pressing her body tighter against Peters. To this Pete stopped the kiss saying

"um I dunno about this Abs, I mean you're Lauren's sister!" he said as to which Abi responded by taking her top off showing her young perky boobs to Pete and then rubbing his obvious bulge in his pants, beginning to take his jeans off.

"please Pete, I've wanted this for ages, show me what Lauren takes for granted so much" Abi pleaded, winking as she removes his jeans and boxers and then grabbing Petes manhood in her hands, slowly pumping it as she stares at him biting his lip.

"Ohh Abi, fuck that's hot" he moans ripping Abis thong off then inserting a finger inside her virgin, teenage pussy, exploring it eagerly causing a moan from Abi. The two teens sat together for a few minutes looking at each others not so private parts being pleasured whilst both moan hotly and wanting more. This time the Beale boy is more eager and snogs Abi passionately, still fingering her but then stands up off the couch positioning himself between her legs, lifting them over his shoulders.

"Are you sure you want this Abs?" Pete asks as Abi bites her lip, nodding expecting the pain as Peter slowly enters Abis pussy, pushing almost his full length in the virgin. Abi squeals and shouts as she feels the pain of losing her virginity asking Peter to move which he does, beginning to start a rhythm of fucking the cute schoolgirl.

"Ahhh f fuckkk Peteee I it still hurtsss" Abi squeals still whilst Peter feels unable to stop due to the tightness of her cunt, the view of Abis tits rocking with her cute face squirming and the knowledge that he was fucking his girlfriends cute little sister.

"G give it time Abs, ohh yesss you're sooo tight babe" he groans pounding the teens pussy as the pleasure begins to overthrow the pain in Abis little body.

"mmm f fuckkk y yesss that feels so good now Peter, mm please fuck me like you do Lauren" she purrs moaning along with Peter, loving this new sensation and knowing her sister was clueless as to what was happening in the Branning house at the moment. Suddenly Abi feels her limit approach and her tight snatch becomes even tighter as her young, sweet juices begin to flow out of her

"Ahhh yes I'm cumming Pete! Ohhh make me cum like Lauren does" she screams as she does release her juices onto Petes cock. This of course sends Peter over the edge but pulls out of Abis pussy in fear of making his girlfriends little sister pregnant and instead allows her to wank him off over her body.

"Mmmm fuckkk yesss make me cum Abi, fuckk I'm gonna blow" he moans as his dick erupts, spewing jizz over Abi's stomach and tits. As Peter looks over the hot sight of Abi covered in his cum, he has a mixed feel of guilt and pride of being the first to have both Branning girls, Abi whilst grins dipping a finger in Peters pool of cum on her and having a taste whilst sexily staring at Peter. As both teens pant and grin at each other, their grins soon turn to frowns as they hear the door open...


	6. Stacey Slater

**Chapter 6: Stacey Slater**

Stacey walked up the steps to the branning household wearing a very short, strapless, blue dress to entertain her secret lover Max Branning. After being caught the first time, the two were at it again now in an even more dubious affair. Max had even gave her a key so Stacey thought she'd surprise him with a hot fuck but Max was out and the hot fuck in the Branning house had already happened. As she entered she shouted out:

"Max? You here?" but heard some panting in the living room. Meanwhile Peter and Abi were frantically trying to get their clothes back on but it was too late as Stacey walked in seeing them both naked and Abi's stomach covered in cum. Stace gasped in shock trying to avert her eyes from the teenagers bodies stuttering

"W what's going on here kids?" she said as both Abi and Peter blushed, both trying to hide their private parts from Stacey.

"well er nothing, we were just um er play fighting" Pete stammers shaking his head knowing their cover was blown.

"Abi, darling why don't you um go up stairs and er get washed up" Stacey says blushing as well as Abi rushes upstairs not needing another reason to leave the awkward situation. Peter meanwhile stays still, an awkward silence then broke by him explaining

"i it was an accident, sh she seduced me!" Peter says as to which the Slater girl replies

"Oh please Peter, it's not like you fell into her, then back out of her and then back into her again. Aren't you with Lauren too?" she asks looking even more outraged. Peter looks down and nods disgraced but then wonders what is she doing here anyway?

"Wait, why are you here anyway? Seems a little odd that Max's ex affair girl is looking for him and even has her own keys to his house. Or is it that you're not his ex after all?" he questions grinning as Stacey's eyes widen.

"Well um you know, we're still friends and er, ok you know, but you're no better! Fucking your girlfriends little sister... I won't tell if you don't" Stacey smiles changing her tune as Peter nods in agreement eyeing up the brunette bombshell in front of him which Stacey notices.

"You know, I came here for a fuck and I sure aint gonna leave without one Pete" she grins grabbing Peters cock in her experienced hand and pumping it slowly making it instantly hard.

"Oh fuck Stace, god this is like a dream" he moans grabbing Stacey's tits in his hands, caressing them through her dress making her moan too.

"Hmm well lets make it a wet dream" she grins dropping to her knees and instantly engulfing his whole length into her warm, wet mouth. Slurping his dick and tasting some of Abi's juices on it making her even wetter than before. Peter moans getting the best blowjob he's ever had staring down at Stacey and her delicious tits. Seeing this Stacey stops sucking and wanks him off lowering her dress so her boobs pop out of her dress, letting Pete see her hard nipples.

"Hmm ever fucked a girls tits before Pete?" she asks surrounding his cock with her D cup titties. Peter shakes speechless as Stacey grins and begins thrusting her boobs between Pete's knob, licking his tip on each thrust he makes.

"Ohhh yess Stace, mm fuck this feels so good" Peter moans blissfully knowing he'll cum soon. Stacey's expertise of cocks also tells her that Peter's bulging cock is about to cum so she stops playing with it and immediately gets on her hands and knees, then spreads her ass hole with her fingers.

"Hmm you're in for a treat now Pete, you can fuck my ass now big boy" she grins, sluttily licking her lips as the Beale boy positions his wet cock at Stacey's ass hole. He can't begin his luck as he slowly enters himself into her tight, ass pushing almost his full length inside the Slater slut.

"Ohhh fuckkk, your ass is sooo tight Stace mmm fuckkk, what an ass" he moans beginning to thrust in and out of her ass, making her squeal and moan his name as he does so. Pete then begins to pound her ass, fucking it hard and fast now wanting to try anal with Lauren too imagining her ass to be twice as tight as the harlot's ass he's fucking now. He grabs her ass cheeks giving them a spank as he begins to make Stacey his whore which she loves.

"Ohh fuckk yesss please Pete mm fuck, make me your cum loving slut for you to use and abuse whenever you please. Mmmm your cock fits perfectly into my tight little ass, oh yesss use me as your cumdump and fill my ass with your hot schoolboy jizz!" Stacey purrs extremely turned on as the schoolboy fucks her ass. Peter then feels himself about to explode inside Stacey's ass and does so filling her to the brim as some dribbles out into her pussy. Peter almost collapses in ecstasy as Stacey groans too then fingers her ass hole and licking a mixture of Peters cum and herself.

"W wow Stacey, that was amazing" Pete says panting as Stacey puts her jacket on. She smiles and kisses Peter saying

"Hmm yes it was Pete, you and that lush cock of yours are gonna be having many more sluts in time. You'd better get dressed, Max might be back soon and you don't want him knowing that you've had me and his two daughters do you?" Stacey laughs as Peter then quickly dresses and leaves with Stacey adding another two names on his list.


End file.
